A Different World
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: Holby in Afghanistan. All replies loved as usual! My favourite pairing as I wish they were together in Holby! Hope everyone is well :) Love Kendal x
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the dusty floor, resting her head back against the now cool white bricks. She dragged her right heel backwards and forwards in the grey dust, the dust cloud surrounding her, making her cough.

"Thank goodness for American troops," Gareth's loud voice boomed across the now quiet site, "Quit dragging your heels, the dust has only just settled."

She rolled her eyes and took the bottle of water he offered her, downing half of it in one go. She enjoyed the feel of the cold droplets slipping down her throat and looked up at her boss,

"Did they bring any food?" She asked, a smile on her tired face,

"Of course... they're going to cook up a BBQ soon, so go and shower that dirt of your face, you might find a man,"

She bent her legs, pushing up with her hands so she was standing next to him, "Thanks for the water, come and get me if they start the food without me,"

"And the man?" he teased, "You are a female you know,"  
She glared at him before shoving him firmly, "Quit winding me up,"

She gratefully accepted the cigarette the American soldier offered her, leaning back heavily against their makeshift hospital,

"Thank you, although it does nothing for the thirst in this heat," she commented, a smile on her face,

"I don't suppose there's a spare cigarette going?" An unfamiliar voice asked deeply, "You know I wouldn't evern consider sparking up in the UK," he smiled charmingly, at the two people in front of him.

He held his hand out and shook hers firmly, "I'm Sam Strachan, the new medic, you must be Connie?"

"Got it in one," she nodded, "This is Adam, he's here for a couple of days. Has anyone shown you around?"

"Gareth about an hour ago," he smiled, inhaling the cigarette deeply, "This place is totally different from Ghana, that's for sure,"

"A bit less green, I'd say," she nodded, pulling at her shorts as they threatened to ride even further up her legs as she sat crossed legged on the floor, watching as the two men joined her.

"What brings you out here Sam Strachan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, secretly admiring his broad, strong shoulders, and the way his eye lit up as he spoke,

"I'd worked in Ghana for two years and made the mistake of having a relationship with a nurse over there." He stubbed out his cigarette, burying it under the dust that scattered easily with the wind, "Let's just say things became a bit strained to say the least,"

Connie laughed lightly, "As far as I know, the nurses out here are mainly men, and the few women are married, so you should be safe on that front."

"So what about you Connie, how long have you been here?"

"A year last month," she replied, stubbing out her cigarette and leaping up as she heard the familiar sound of the helicopter looming over head.

He was impressed by her speed as she jogged quickly over the large helicopter, stepping back and clipping up her hair as it slowed and began to land.

"Welcome to hell," she uttered as she was joined by at least eight other medics.

"Can anyone cannulate?" He yelled over the noise of everybody working,

Connie nodded and took the patients arm, cannulating quickly and apparently easily, "Done," she nodded,

"Thank you," Sam replied.

"Okay, I need the equipment for a chest drain, suction and an intubation kit," she yelled, winking at Gareth as he second guessed what she needed,

Sam couldn't help but watch as she skilfully inserted the chest drain, intubated and began to suction the patient all without a moments thought,

"If you're impressed by that, you should see her in theatre," Gareth nodded at Sam, before throwing him an arterial line, "Help Anna out with that line Strachan."


	2. Chapter 2

He leapt up as he heard a voice hissing his name in the darkness, "Come in," he whispered,

"Don't turn on your light," a female voice uttered quietly, "Get some dark clothes on and meet me outside the front of the hospital as soon as you can,"

She was surprised as he suddenly appeared beside her, "That was quick," she smiled, "Come with me,"

"What's going on?" Sam asked Gareth as six medics stood dressed in dark clothes and scarves waited for him and Connie,

"We've had some supplies delivered," Gareth spoke quietly, "We need to go and pick them up... the best way of doing that undetected is at night,"

Sam got in beside Connie, sitting with his back against the trailer, "Why can't the supplies get delivered here?" He asked, helping her pull the tarpaulin over the four of them sat in the back,

"They'd never make it here without locals descending on them," Connie answered quietly as she crouched down next to him, "Try and get some sleep, it's at least an hours journey,"

He found he couldn't fall asleep. Funny really, he could always fall asleep anywhere without any persuasion. But sat crouched in the back of an SUV, covered with dark tarpaulin and not being able to see where he was going meant he wasn't going to get any sleep if he tried. Connie's head lulled against his shoulder as she slept, her tanned legs stretched out in front of her. The other two medics, he had not yet had chance to properly speak too, also fast asleep.

The SUV came to a halt and Gareth jogged round, pulling up the tarpaulin, nodding at Kavinda who opened the back of his SUV,

"Any sign of trouble and you get out okay, take two boxes maximum at a time, be quick,"

Connie placed her hand gently on Sam's arm, "Follow me,"

He ran behind her, surprised as a local nodded at them and opened a garage door, dozens of boxes placed carefully inside. When the final box was lifted Connie stopped and handed the young man who'd opened the garage a bottle of water, "Thank you," she smiled, before nodding at Sam and jogging back towards their vehicles.

"You okay?" she asked as she caught him rubbing his shoulder,

"Yes, just caught my shoulder on something sharp,"

She knelt over and pulled a dressing from her bag, placing it on his arm, "I'll have a look when we reach base, it looks deep,"

He was vaguely aware of his head jostling against the back of the seat, however he was half asleep, his head filled with random dreams. Before he knew it, they were back to the base and acted quickly, putting away the supplies.

Connie handed out bottles of water, opening her own and downing half of it in one go, "I will never take water for granted again," she admitted, beckoning Sam over to her as they sat down at the makeshift nurses station,

Gareth wished everyone good night, before taking a seat next to one of the wounded soldiers bedsides,

"Does he ever sleep?" Sam asked as Connie gently undressed his wound and injected it with anaesthetic,

"Don't waste that on me," he told her as she drew up another syringe full,

"You will feel enough pain here," she shrugged, "So don't put up with pain when you don't need too," She sutured his shoulder up quickly and neatly, "And no, he hardly ever sleeps a full night,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Mark," Gareth yelled, struggling as Sam pulled him away, "Let go of me,"

Connie and Anna shook their heads as they checked for a pulse, both unable to find one,

"Let go of me," Gareth uttered, as Sam did as he asked, watching as his usually so in control boss kicked a chair hard, sending it skidding along the floor,

Connie touched his shoulder gently, "Get away from here for a few hours," she told him,

"But..."

"No buts," she told him firmly, "Say goodbye now, then get away from here. Go down to the beach. Sit and watch the waves and mourn him away from here,"  
"You're in charge Con,"

She winked, "Go, before I change my mind."

Four medics loaded Mark's lifeless body into the military aircraft and Connie and Sam stepped backwards as the helicopter took flight.

Sam placed his hand gently between her shoulder blades, "I'm not all that tired," he admitted, "If you don't mind, I'll watch the wards with you tonight,"

She smiled and nodded, "Come on then,"

"I've got a splitting headache, would you mind if I had a nap in the oncall room?"

"Go in my tent," he told her, "It's near enough to get you if I need you, and it's much more comfortable,"

She squeezed his shoulder fondly and nodded, "Thanks Sam,"

She woke up a few hours later, her headache gone, her thoughts much clearer in her mind now,

"Go and get some sleep Anna," Connie nodded at her friend and colleague, as she sat down next to Sam, "We can watch for a few hours,"

She smiled at Sam and he raised an eyebrow, "What?" he smiled, handing her a sweet he had in his pocket,

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I was just thinking how I like having you around here,"

He nudged her, "I like being here. I like working with you, you're the best surgeon I've worked with,"

She shook her head, "I don't believe that for a second,"

"You know me," he admitted, "Only say what I think,"

She laughed lightly, "That's true," she shrugged,

"Being out here you have no choice but to throw yourself into everything. When I worked in Holby I only really saw Cardiothoracic patients, yet now I see everything from Trauma to vascular... it's weird how things change,"

Anna swore as she missed the target again, her dark hair bouncing as she shook her head,

"I'm a nurse, not a soldier," she huffed, watching as Connie aimed and hit target over and over again, "I'm just going to hide behind Connie,"

Gareth shook his head, "Try again... we all need to be able to do this if we come under attack,"

"She's a runner not a fighter hey Anna?" Sam teased,

"Leave her alone Strachan, don't think I haven't noticed your bullets are hardly making target," Connie smiled,

"Look Anna, come over here," She placed her colleagues hands in place, "We need to be able to do this, I've seen the way you cannulate veins I can't even see, so you can do it,"

"Jesus, I think she's some sort of Ninja," Gareth laughed as he watched Connie giving some of the soldiers a run for their money as they fought on the mats,

"Is there anything that woman can't do?" Ellie rolled her eyes, "She's like Lara Croft with a surgical degree,"

"Come on then Con, see if you can take me down," Sam challenged,

"Ooh, is that your game face Strachan?" She teased, raising her eyebrow and ducking as he stepped forward,

Twenty minutes later he lay on the floor, his breathing heavy, sweat dripping from his skin, "Jesus woman,"

She lay down next to him and laughed, "I think that means I've won," she smiled, glad for the time away from the hospital,

"Just about," he smiled, standing up and holding out his hand,

"Take it," he smiled, "I wouldn't dare drop you after that,"

She nodded, taking his hand as he pulled her up, watching as Gareth sparred with one of the American Troops,

"I wouldn't take him on," Connie admitted, "I don't like losing,"

"Go with her," Gareth nodded,

"I'm fine on my own,"

"Connie, I am your boss and I need you to come back and work here, running on your own, is not wise, Sam go with her,"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Give me two minutes and we'll go,"

She smiled, "Sorry,"

"I could do with the exercise," he admitted,

"Quit worrying about me, I thought that if I could shoot and fight, you'd worry about me less,"  
"You can probably fight better than some of the soldiers, but that won't stop be worrying. I know you don't like admitting it, but you are a woman, and women here are seen as an easy target for kidnap and god forbid everything else,"

She nudged Gareth gently, "Okay, point taken,"

They ran side by side quickly through the Afghanistan towns, she found she was glad he was with her, the large groups of Afghanistan men and soldiers unnerved her somewhat. He wasn't going to admit but he was impressed by her speed, she was easily keeping up with him and her running ability probably equalled his. They ran back up the large hill, sticking to one side of the road only, knowing most land mines were triggered with pressure on both sides of the road at one.

"I'm starving," Connie admitted, "You're a good runner Sam,"

As they entered the tent where the troops were cooking he nodded, "So are you,"

They sat side by side and he nudged her gently, "Tell me Connie, is there anything you can't do?"

She laughed, handing him the sachet of tomato sauce that came there way, "I like to think not," she replied, before shrugging, "Although I think diplomacy is a skill I would like, that I don't have,"

"You're right about that," he laughed.


End file.
